The present invention relates primarily to a table lamp having a replaceable modular electronic ballast and adapter, and more particularly to a replaceable modular electronic ballast and adapter for use in fluorescent table or floor lamps.
Table lamps, using fluorescent lamps are well known in the prior art. Circular fluorescent lamps have been in use for many years to provide superior operating and lighting efficiency. These lamps can provide many years of trouble free performance, obviating the need for frequent replacement as is needed by comparable wattage incandescent bulbs.
The ballasts, on the other hand, have not enjoyed the same degree of success of having similar reduced failure rates. Vintage ballasts that used bulky iron core inductors encountered serious overheating problems that required vents to provide increased air circulation for cooling, thereby reducing the heat dissipation. Overheating became such a serious problem that earlier fixtures introduced thermal protective devices to sense and protect them from the effects of overheating. Newer electronic ballasts were introduced that have reduced heating, but because of the increased number of electronic components and perhaps having over-stressed electronic components, the failure rate is still excessive.
In the event of a failure of one the major wired components in a table of floor lamp lighting fixture, one generally requires the service of a skilled lighting fixture repairman to replace the defective part. A repair of this nature usually requires specialized tools to remove and replace the defective components.
In this regard, the present invention overcomes the objections of the prior art. Examples of such prior art are shown in the examples that follow.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,161, granted Dec. 3, 1996, to U. Vakil, et al., discloses a fluorescent light fixture having a fluorescent light starter assembly secured within a vented housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,513, granted Jun. 28, 1994, to R. H. Frantz, teaches of a ballast connector for use with a fluorescent light fixture, a connector which is used for readily and reliably inserting and extracting discrete wires.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,149, granted Sep. 22, 1992, to W. C. Wu, discloses a pipe connecting device for detachably connecting two tubes into a support for use in a floor lamp; the tubular bushings each having a curved groove engaging two unitary pins located on either side of a pipe connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,590, granted Jul. 7, 1992, to W. Holzer, discloses a compact fluorescent lamp and an electronic ballast that is constructed as a separate unit, which constituting an adapter, is electrically and mechanically connectable with the lamp by means of a plug-in connection. The plug-in connection between the ballast and the lamp extends in the direction of the lamp at least partially into the space surrounded by the lamp to achieve the smallest possible length.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,756, granted Sep. 11, 1990, to W. J. Hsiao, teaches of a table lamp adapter for providing interchangeability between incandescent and fluorescent light bulbs. The adapter system is comprised principally of a tubular housing, and a 3-way switch mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,208, granted Jun. 26, 1973, to A. Mills, discloses a lighting fixture that utilizes one or more circular fluorescent lamps that is connectable to conventional screw-in or bayonet type sockets. A pair of upper and lower housing members provides a supporting enclosure for the ballast and starter components. In another embodiment, the fixture is adaptable for use as a table or floor lamp.
The prior art recited above does not teach of the novel advantages that are found in the present invention. To obviate the need for an experienced repairman or the need for specialized tools, the present invention discloses a replaceable electronic ballast that is inserted into a compatible adapter, one that can be easily replaced by a novice user.
Accordingly, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel fluorescent table lamp having a modular replaceable electronic ballast, where the modular ballast is easily removed and replaced by a novice user, by unplugging the ballast from the ballast adapter.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel fluorescent table lamp having a modular replaceable electronic ballast, where the modular ballast is retained by the ballast adapter by two hooked appendages that engagedly lock into the ballast adapter.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a novel fluorescent table or floor lamp having a modular replaceable electronic ballast, where the modular adapter has the provision for housing an internal power switch.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel fluorescent table or floor lamp having a modular replaceable electronic ballast, where the modular adapter has interchangeable components to provide flexibility during the manufacture and assembly process.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a novel fluorescent table or floor lamp having a modular replaceable electronic ballast, where the modular adapter has newly designed integral strain relief tines to capture and retain a lamp cord to prevent an electrical failure.
A final object of the present invention is to provide a novel fluorescent table or floor lamp having a modular replaceable electronic ballast that is compatible with a circular fluorescent lamp.
These as well as other objects and advantages of the present invention will be better understood and appreciated upon reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
The present invention relates to a table or floor lamp using a circular fluorescent lamp as the primary source of illumination. These lamps utilize a novel replaceable electronic ballast that is modular in construction, where the ballast is plugged into a compatible adapter receptacle. The need for dismantling or disassembling the fixture is thereby obviated.
The plug-in electronic ballast has two centrally located pins that insert into the newly designed modular receptacle. Two locking tabs engage with compatible recesses in the receptacle to secure the electronic ballast to the adapter receptacle. The ballast pins mate with the female receptacles in the modular adapter.
The modular adapter housing is sufficiently large enough to suitably house a rotary switch for turning the lamp either on or off, or to house wired connections that are spliced to the lamp cord. A plug fitting converts the adapter housing to a remotely switched table or floor lamp by covering the switch operator opening.
There are two interchangeable adapter bases; the first having a boss with female xe2x85x9 inch pipe threaded opening, the second having a male threaded xe2x85x9 inch pipe nipple.
The modular adapter has a newly designed integral strain relief system to capture and retain a lamp cord to prevent an electrical failure. There are two sets of tines to captivate and secure each of the power lines of the lamp cord.